


Goddess of the Springs

by BlandSort



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlandSort/pseuds/BlandSort
Summary: De La Fille convinces Djeeta to go see a rare gemstone and ends up battling for the survival of an island.





	Goddess of the Springs

Relne Island, known for its regular snowfall and pristine lake born from natural hot springs. A short distance away the GranCypher sits docked at the port of a small but lively city. The crew were hired by Sierokarte to deliver supplies to the island and had dropped off their cargo without incident.  
“Djeeta, could I trouble you with a favour?” De La Fille asked Djeeta before she could reboard the GranCypher.  
“What is it De La Fille?” Djeeta smiled, never one to turn down a favour when asked.  
“Since we have come all the way out to Relne Island, I was hoping we could pay a visit to the Temple here.”  
“The Temple?” Lyria interjected “Is there something special about the Temple here?”  
“Indeed, there is, Lyria. I have read about how the Temple here houses a magnificent gemstone called the Heart of Aquias. It is said that the gem contains magic as deep as the dark blue hue of the sea yet is clear as the endless blue sky.”  
“I’ve never heard of a gem like that before, I’d like to see it!” Lyria exclaimed, fascinated by De La Fille’s description.  
“Do you not?” De La Dille smiled at Lyria then directed a longing gaze toward Djeeta and added “Can we not?”  
Djeeta gave the request a thought. They had delivered their cargo safely and ahead of schedule, so they had plenty of spare time on their hands. It wouldn’t hurt to take some time to go sightseeing before returning to their journey to the ends of the sky.  
“Alright, let’s go see it. That description definitely has me curious.”  
“Wonderful!” “Yay!” De La Fille and Lyria let their excitement show and the three of them prepared to head off.  
“Oiii!” A high-pitched voice called out from the GranCypher deck and a red scaled wyrm, Vyrn, descended from above on his tiny wings.  
“Where are you three heading off to?” He asked. “We’re all heading to the inn to enjoy the springs for a night before we leave.”  
“HYA!?” De La Fille panicked and hid behind Djeeta’s back. “Don’t scare me like that, reptile, we’re going to see a gemstone that I read about.”  
“How rude!” Vyrn retaliated. “Always with the gemstones aren’t you, Miss Gem?”  
“I am a Lithomancer of the Gem Domain, there is not a gem in this world I do not want to see and know about. Now if there’s nothing you need with us we’ll be going on ahead.”  
De La Fille waved her hands dismissively while peeking from behind Djeeta’s back. Djeeta could only smile and laugh that how no matter how much time had passed and no matter how proudly she acted, De La Fille’s weakness to anything with scales still reared its head.  
“We’ll be back later Vyrn, could you let Rackam know where we’re going please?” Djeeta asked for Vyrn to relay their whereabouts to the rest of the crew.  
“Give me a break.” Vyrn instantly felt exhausted by the combination of De La Fille’s disdain and Djeeta’s smile “Don’t stay out too late, it’s cold and could start snowing anytime,” he called out as he returned to the GranCypher deck.  
“Shall we get going then?” De La Fille had already emerged from behind Djeeta and began heading back into city. Lyria and Djeeta exchanged glances and followed behind.

\---

After asking around briefly in town the three learned that the Temple was a short distance walk outside the town, beyond the lake and up the hillside. They had requested the help of a local young Erune boy named Maro to be their guide to the top of the hill. Along the way he explained how the lake, known to the locals as Relne Tarn was formed.  
Apparently in times long past, the springs and lake on this island were all frigid glaciers and that the only inhabitant of the island was the Primal Beast known as Aquias. After such a long time alone, Aquias’ heart had become as frigid as the glaciers on the island, but then a lone traveller discovered the island and met Aquias. After some time together, they fell in love, warming Aquias’ frigid heart. In the process the warmth was transferred to the glaciers on the islands which all melted into pristine hot springs. As a show of her everlasting love, Aquias gifted her lover the stone known as the Heart of Aquias. It’s is said that the inhabitants on the island are descended from the union of Aquias and the traveller.  
“You’re so well informed!” Lyria praised the Maro for his knowledge. She wandered over to the lake and dipped her fingers in. “Ah, it’s warm just like you said!”  
“Anyone from around here would know that much.” He replied with humility. “Besides, I only know as much as I do because my big sister is obsessed with the stone.”  
“Obsessed you say?” De La Fille asked.  
The young boy looked out over the deep blue lake and recalled his story.  
“Our family is charged with maintaining the temple and overseeing the Heart of Aquias.” He explained. “From time to time we also protect it from would-be thieves but…”  
“But?” Lyria prodded for more details.  
“But around a year ago my sister began to change. She rejected our role as the keepers of the temple and even tried to destroy the stone herself.”  
“Why would she want to do such a thing?” De La Fille was shocked that anyone would want to willingly harm a precious gemstone.  
“She said she was sick of the superstition, sick of watching over a rock that does nothing. That she wanted to do something with her life other than spend it watching a rock.”  
“I can kind of understand how she feels.” Djeeta said. “I felt the same way when I was trapped on my home island, I was lucky that Lyria and Katalina came and took me away from there.”  
Djeeta bent down next to Lyria at the lakeside and smiled while she reminisced on the start of her journey. Had she been stuck on Zinkenstill for much longer than she had been, she may have ended up angry and bitter too.  
The group ascended the hillside beside the lake and made their way up the path to the temple on the hilltop. As they headed up they crossed paths with an Erune woman in deep blue robes walking the other way. She stopped as they approached and called out to Maro.  
“What are you doing here Maro?” She demanded. “And who are these outsiders you bring?”  
“They’re skyfarers who delivered some supplies for the island, they asked for a tour of the Temple.”  
The robed Erune looked them over and turned back to Maro. “Well, don’t stay out too late, a snow storm could roll in at any time.”  
Her words and tone were sharp, but they radiated concern for Maro’s safety. She glanced over Djeeta and the others one last time before continuing down the path in the direction they came from.  
“Who was that?” Lyria asked.  
“That was my sister, Serene.” Maro watched her back as she walked down the path. He turned and continued up the hillside “Let’s go, we’re almost there.”

\---

 

They eventually reached the Temple at the top of the hill. From here they overlooked the lake and the entire city. The many inns were visible from the pillars of steam that rose from their warm springs into the chilly air above. The temple itself was not particularly large, about the size of a typical church. Its stained-glass windows depicted a crystalline woman made of ice and a large carving of a woman adorned the far wall.  
In the chest of the carving was a large gemstone, its deep blue like a Lapis Lazuli stood out among the stone and light blue glass that made up most of the temple. De La Fille’s eyes lit up as she approached it.  
“This is the Heart of Aquias.” Maro began. “It’s said that its warmth is what melted the glaciers and warms the springs that this island depends on.”  
“It’s so pretty!” Lyria and Djeeta admired the gem.  
“Indeed, it is.” De La Fille spoke solemnly. “May I touch it?” She asked Maro.  
“I don’t think there’s any rules that say you can’t but please be careful.” He answered.  
De La Fille reached out her hand and ran her fingers along the gemstone. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation at her fingertips.  
“I can feel the warmth and love that permeates this gem’s very form.” She concentrated further on the stone, appraising its quality. “I do believe I feel a very strong magic within it as well.”  
“I can feel it too.” Lyria spoke up, looking at the gem. “It feels very familiar to me too, like it has a will.”  
Maro looked at the two, stunned. He had brought many visitors here to see the stone over the years, but this was the first time anyone ever praised it for anything other than just its pretty colour and potential monetary value given its size and quality. He smiled to himself, content that he brought these people to see it.  
“It’s starting to get dark.” He hated to wreck the mood, but he spoke up anyway. “The pathway back to town can become difficult to navigate at night, we should get back. My sister is waiting for me too.”  
De La Fille was unable to tear her eyes away from the stone the entire time until the Temple doors were shut behind her. Maro explained to a concerned De La Fille that the Temple doors would not open for anyone not of his bloodline, so he assured her the gem was safe. The four made a beeline back to town and went their own ways.

\---

 

The inn that the crew were staying at was a beautiful inn, with tatami floors and paper walls. Yet despite the thin walls the interior was very comfortable and warm unlike the snowy outside. The crew were treated to dinner and a bath and spent the night living in luxury that they weren’t all used to. Of course, De La Fille seemed right at home among the luxury, being of royal status in her home country. As the night passed a storm rolled in, hammering the island with powerful winds and snowfall.  
“It looks like we’ll be grounded until the storm clears up.” Rackam announced to the crew that morning. “We can’t risk riding the GranCypher into the storm with visibility so low.”  
And thus, the crew decided to wait out the storm. At least they had the hot springs to enjoy while they were stranded. At least, that was what they thought.  
“What is the meaning of this? The springs are cold!” Djeeta overheard another customer at the inn complaining to the management. She approached and attempted to assuage the situation.  
“Is there a problem?” She asked.  
“Of course, there is! The hot springs are cold! Cold, I tell you!” The customer complained loudly to Djeeta now.  
“I’m very sorry, ma’am. We don’t know what could have caused the spring to cool so suddenly but there’s nothing we can do until the storm passes and we can call in experts to look at them. We hope you can use one of our smaller wood heated baths until-”  
Djeeta extracted herself from the conversation and returned to Lyria and the others. She explained to them that the springs suddenly cooled without explanation.  
“How disappointing.” De La Fille said. “And I was just hoping I could go for another dip in them.”  
“Yeah, but why would this happen? Could it have to do with this weird feeling I’m having?” Lyria added.  
“Weird feeling?” Djeeta asked.  
“Yeah, ever since last night I’ve felt this growing presence over the island. Like something reaching out, searching.”  
“HYAAAAAAA!” A scream echoed through the inn.  
“What was that!?” Djeeta hurried to the source of the scream.  
She ran through the inn and into the area with the springs. She slammed open the sliding door and peered inside to see another customer cornered by a pair of strange, four-legged ice monsters. They breathed out cold air and approached the cornered customer.  
“Hold it right there!” Djeeta shouted and drew her Four-Sky Blade Terra from her hip. The golden blade glimmered with magical power, and the four orange gems lit up. The two monsters sensed the threat from behind them and turned to Djeeta. They quickly pounced in her direction, leaving a trail of ice on the floor beneath them,  
“AETHER BLAST!”  
Djeeta shouted the name of her spell and the Four-Sky Blade glowed even brighter. A blast of Aether magic slammed into the two monsters, shattering one completely and heavily damaging the other. The shattered remains of the first monster quickly melted down into water.  
The second monster shook off the shock of the Aether Blast and leapt at Djeeta. The small room where the customers could change out of their clothes for the springs didn’t offer her much room to dodge so she raised her arms in defense.  
“GLITTER REFLECTION!”  
De La Fille’s voice rang out, and a gemstone appeared in front of Djeeta, it shimmered and projected a barrier in front of Djeeta which the monster slammed into before being completely repelled back from the force of the barrier’s reflection. It shattered into pieces then melted like the first.  
“Goodness, you can’t just rush into battle headfirst like that alone.” De La Fille entered the room and retrieved the gem that had moments ago saved Djeeta from an attack. Lyria followed as well. Djeeta smiled and apologized to De La Fille before the customer approached and thanked them for their timely intervention.  
“What happened here, how did those monsters get inside the inn?” Djeeta asked the customer.  
The customer explained that she had intended to go into the springs but when she headed out the water had been cold, and the two ice monsters had appeared from inside the spring and chased her inside. That was when they had shown up to save her.  
“KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!”  
A loud screech echoed through the entire inn. Lyria’s eyes opened wide and she cried out “I sense a Primal Beast, it’s extremely close and it feels angry.” She pointed out the door that led to the springs that the two monsters had come from. Djeeta approached and opened the door, dagger drawn.  
The spring area was an open-air bath. Floating in the middle of the snowstorm above the spring, which was beginning to ice over, was the figure of a crystalline woman. She appeared to be made of ice and her body was clear like water. It was looking around, scanning the area for something before its eyes came to rest on Djeeta and the others.  
“WHERE IS IT!?”  
A voice echoed loudly in their minds. The Primal’s rage was felt with its words.  
“Where is what? What’s wrong?” Lyria called out to the Primal.  
“WHERE IS THE HEART!?”  
The Primal’s voice reverberated in their heads as it raised its arms. The Primal began to fire icicles at Djeeta and Lyria. Djeeta grabbed Lyria and leapt to the side, barely dodging the barrage of icicles that slammed into the ground where they had just been standing.  
Djeeta stood up and cast Aether Blast on the Primal but it just slapped the blast out of the air and took no damage from it. It cried out in a rage again and began to summon more icicles, taking aim at Lyria and Djeeta again.  
“PRISM PILLAR!”  
De La Fille’s voice echoed out from behind Djeeta and Lyria. A gem appeared above the distracted Primal’s head and burst into a pillar of blinding light that slammed down onto it. The light blinded the Primal, and it began to fire off icicles in random directions.  
“It’s completely enraged, we need to run!” Lyria barely managed to explain in the heat of the situation.  
The three girls ran back inside and slammed the door shut behind them. The Primal screamed out in rage again and a few icicles slammed into the door behind them but did not pierce through. They ran further into the inn to regain their composure.  
“What is going on?” Djeeta managed to gasp in between breaths while running.  
“It sounds like it’s looking for something?” Lyria said.  
“The Heart of Aquias. Something might have happened to it.” De La Fille shared her conjecture on the situation.  
“What makes you say that?” Asked Djeeta.  
“It was yelling ‘Where’s the heart’ and there was a hole in her chest, in the same place where the Heart was in the carving at the temple.”  
Djeeta stopped and gave the conjecture some thought and came to agree that it was likely true.  
“That would explain why she’s angry.” She continued. “But then that would mean someone got into the Temple between last night and now and Maro told us that only people of his bloodline could open the Temple.”  
“Which means it was either Maro or his sister, Serene, who may have done something. We need to find Maro.” Djeeta concluded her thoughts out loud.  
The roars of more monsters and cries of townspeople began to ring out around the town. It’s likely that the springs all over the city had begun to frost over and produce ice monsters. Djeeta headed into the main hall where the rest of the GranCypher crew were.  
“Oi oi, what’s all the racket out there?” Vyrn floated over to Djeeta and asked what was going on. She explained her conclusion to the crew members and began to give out orders.  
“We need to find Maro or Serene and then figure out if the Heart of Aquias is safe.” She looked over the group and began to order groups to head out into the city and help clear out the ice monsters while searching for Maro and Serene.  
“Do everything you can to help the people in the area but if you run into the Primal do not engage it alone. It was able to deflect my Aether Blast unharmed.” Djeeta explained to everyone’s surprise. Her Aether Blast was known to be almost as dangerous as Sarasa’s full powered Ground Zero under the right circumstances, so everyone knew they were up against something dangerous.  
“Sarasa, Siegfried, De La Fille, Lyria, you’re with me. Everyone else spread out and do everything you can.”  
“At your side, Captain.” Siegfried had already equipped his full black body armor and was standing by Djeeta’s side.  
“If you couldn’t damage them then they must be strong!” Sarasa was right behind them and seemed eager to fight.  
The five of them ran through the storm despite the cold and low visibility. Every so often an ice monster would pounce from in between building or out of a large pile of snow but were all made short work of by Sarasa or Siegfried who were acting as vanguards.  
They made it through the city and found their way to Maro’s house, where Djeeta, Lyria and De La Fille had parted ways with him the night before. Djeeta knocked on the door but received no answer from inside. She turned the door handle which wasn’t locked and peeked inside. The house was simple but tidy and despite the house appearing empty, the fireplace still burned suggesting that someone had left in a hurry. De La Fille picked up a book off the table and flipped through the pages.  
The group headed back outside and were greeted by Maro’s voice. “Heyyyy! Skyfarers!”  
They turned to see him running from the direction of the lake at the back of the city. He ran to them and stopped for a moment to catch his breath.  
“You have to help her!” He choked out.  
“Who? Where?” Djeeta pressed for an immediate answer.  
“My sister. She’s fighting with Aquias! She has the Heart and is trying to destroy it again! She was by the lake outside of town.”  
“Djeeta, if I’m reading this book correctly, the Heart of Aquias is formed from the ice that made up the glacier that formed the lake after it melted. If the gem is thrown inside it will freeze over gain and be destroyed.” De La Fille read from the book she found inside.  
“But if she destroys the Heart then Aquias will be hurt!” Lyria spoke up worriedly. “I could sense it when Aquias was nearby, she and the Heart are one in the same, they had the same feeling.”  
“Then we need to hurry. If the springs all freeze over permanently then the people of this island will suffer too.” Djeeta said.  
“And I will not stand for such a beautiful and warm gem with so much history to be destroyed just like that.” De La Fille agreed.  
Sarasa and Siegfried both nod to Djeeta.  
“Does this mean I get to fight that really strong primal?” Sarasa asked.  
“I’ll go wherever my Captain tells me.” Siegfried added.  
“Then let’s go, quickly.” Djeeta ordered. “To the Relne Tarn.” 

\---

Djeeta and the party arrived at the lakeside to see a tremendous battle taking place. Drawing magic from the gem, Serene was launching off large waves of steam that were melting and shattering waves of ice monsters flooding out of the lake, which was slowly freezing over from the outside in.  
“GIVE IT BACK!” The Primal, Aquias shrieked from above the lake while hurling icicles at Serene.  
“OUT OF THE WAY BEASTS!” Serene yelled while releasing yet another jet of hot steam from the Heart.  
Maro called out to his sister.  
“Serene! Please stop this! You can’t destroy the Heart or the springs on the island will all ice over!”  
Serene glanced over from where she stood and narrowed her eyes.  
“I’ve had enough of this life. I’m bound to this land by my blood and this stone!” She shouted angrily. “I will destroy this stone and sever the bond that ties me here! I will see the sky outside of Relne!”  
The ice monsters that were flooding out began to attack Djeeta’s group as well after they made their presence known. Wave after wave of ice monsters poured out of the freezing lake and were mowed down by Sarasa and Siegfried. De La Fille and Djeeta were also too preoccupied protecting Maro from the waves of monsters to offer any words.  
Lyria looked up at the crystalline figure of Aquias above the lake and grasped her chest. “She’s in pain. She’s scared. She’s scared that the symbol of her love will be destroyed here and that there’s nothing she can do.”  
Aquias’ rage continue to escalate, and she stopped flinging icicles. She held her hands out in front of herself and began to focus the cold into a glowing orb of light. Lyria looked up and cried out in shock.  
“She’s about to do something big! Be careful!” Lyria shouted out.  
The light condensed into a single point and several beams of light fired downwards at the ground. The light beams swept forward across the surface of the lake forcing the water up from the force and instantly freezing it over. The beams spread out toward Serene and Djeeta’s group.  
“GLITTER REFLECTION!”  
“UWE!”  
De La Fille’s gem barrier appeared in front of the group while Siegfried slammed his sword into the ground, kicking up snow particles that merged with the barrier.  
“Lyria!” “Djeeta!” Lyria and Djeeta called out to each other and joined hands. Power welled up between the two of them. “Summon!” “Summon!”  
Using Lyria’s power the two of them called for an Aquanarine Carbuncle which appeared in the air in front of the two of them. It spread its blue wings out and cast Aquamarine Blast. The fine snow particles that were mixing with De La Fille’s barrier hardened and merged completely.  
Thanks to Lyria’s warning, Djeeta’s group was prepared for the blast of icy light. It struck their combined shield and was completely negated. However, Serene was not so lucky. She attempted to focus a blast of steam from the Heart, but the light cut right through her effort and blasted her off her feet. Large ice shards began to spring up on her arm and leg. Unable to move, several ice monsters that were still flooding the banks began to close in on her quickly.  
“Djeeta, I think I can stop Aquias’ rampage but I need the Heart to do it.” De La Fille said to Djeeta.  
“Sarasa!” Djeeta yelled out. She did not need to say any more, Sarasa understood perfectly what she needed to do.  
“I thought you’d never ask!” Sarasa leapt toward the mass of monsters and shouted, “GROUND ZERO!”  
She swung her mighty axe forward and a vacuum wave caused the ground in front over her to crack and shatter. Dozens of ice monsters were caught in the blast and shattered effortlessly. A few of the remaining monsters panicked and rushed at Sarasa.  
“VORPAL RAGE!” Sarasa slammed her axe down on the first time come within her range and shattered it instantly. The other monsters leapt at her, but she dodged and countered each, destroying them all one after the other. While Sarasa was busy smashing monsters, Siegfried helped to clean up the ones near Djeeta and the others.  
Sarasa made her way over to Serene whose entire left arm and leg had been iced over and pinned to the ground at this point. Sarasa reached down and snatched the Heart from her unfrozen hand. Serene didn’t stand a chance against Sarasa’s berserker strength and so did not put up any resistance.  
She called out to Djeeta and threw the Heart to her then stood ready to defend Serene from any more monsters. As the Heart flew through the air, Aquias screeched and flew to intercept it.  
“Oh no you don’t! Djeeta shouted. “DARK HAZE!”  
A black cloud of haze swirled around Aquias and bound her movement and sight. Unable to move or see for a moment, the Primal missed its chance to catch the Heart and cried out in anger. Djeeta caught the Heart and handed it over to De La Fille.  
“I need to concentrate for a while for this to work. Then, when I call out I need to you release Aquias from her binding but prevent her from casting.” De La Fille let Djeeta know her plan and began casting a spell on the Heart. The seven coloured gems that she carried on her at all time began to orbit the Heart, exchanging energy with each other as De La Fille chanted.  
Djeeta did her best to hold Aquias in place while Sarasa and Siegfried defended against waves of ice monsters that continued to flood out of the lake. Sarasa had taken several hits and was beginning to show her weariness, her Ground Zeroes were becoming less effective and she was quickly being surrounded. Siegfried wasn’t holding up much more either. His massive sword cut through several monsters at a time but more continued to spew out of the lake than he could keep up with.  
Djeeta tried throwing out Aether Blasts when she could to help them, but she needed to concentrate on maintaining the Haze binding Aquias. Lyria looked on unable to help right now so stood in front of Maro just in case any ice monsters slipped through.  
De La Fille chanted the last of the chant and the Heart glowed warm and bright. She called out to the others. “I’m ready! Release her now!”  
Djeeta nodded and released the Haze and called out to Lyria.  
“Lyria! Now!”  
Lyria linked hands with Djeeta again and gathered as much energy as she could between them. She raised her hand upwards and called out, “Come! Typhon!”  
Dark magic burst out from Lyria and Djeeta and the figure of another primal beast appeared behind them. With blonde hair and several black snakes floating around her, Typhon appeared.  
Aquias, released from her binding began to focus the cold energy into a ball again, but Typhon flew forward and struck out with her snakes. Six snakes bit down on Aquias and sucked the energy out of her. The ball of light flickered and vanished and she struck out at Typhon. But her blow did not land, having served her purpose, Typhon faded away and returned to wherever she was called from.  
Djeeta leapt forward to Siegfried’s aid and called out “OUGI! PART THE HEAVENS!”  
Her Four-Sky Blade glowed with energy again and ejected magic that bound and crushed several ice monsters, Siegfried followed suit.  
“SCHWARZEN FANGEN!” He swung his sword, cloaked in black energy up, then down, then side to side, each time striking and shattering any monster that dared to stray in his range.  
Several of the monsters began to flee back into the lake but Sarasa wouldn’t let that happen. “ANNIHILATION NOVA!” Her axe had transformed into a sword and from its tip she called down a massive nova of energy that came down on the remaining ice monsters like a meteor. The monsters didn’t stand a chance against the tremendous damage dealt to them in that instant and were all vaporized.  
“KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!”  
Aquias screeched again and lunged at De La Fille. De La Fille cried out one last time. “It’s time we ended this! SEVENTH BLIGHT!” The seven gemstones that had been orbiting the Heart formed a three layered magical circle and focused a tremendous amount of magic into the Heart. As Aquias flew directly at De La Fille she took aim at the gap in Aquias’ chest and launched the Heart straight into it.  
The force of the blast jammed the Heart right into Aquias’ chest and flung her backwards. She slammed into the centre of the lake that hadn’t been fully frozen over yet and sunk into the water.  
…  
Silence hung over the area now that the battle had ended.  
…  
“Is it over already?” Sarasa, unable to read the mood sounded her disappointment.  
“Ugh, guh.” Serene stirred behind Sarasa. The ice that had been creeping up her arm and leg had stopped and began to melt slowly. The lake which had also been freezing over began to melt as well, and steam began to rise from the lake again.  
Lyria walked over to the lake and dipped her fingers in it. “It’s warm!” She smiled and announced to the group.  
De La Fille walked over to Serene and began to heal the ice burns on her limbs. Siegfried also walked over and offered to carry her back to their house, but Maro insisted that he should be the one. Siegfried merely smiled and stepped back, allowing Maro to take responsibility for his sister.  
As they all began to return to the city Djeeta walked over to Lyria who was looking at the lake.  
“Aquias is alright, right?” She asked Lyria.  
“I can still feel her, but somehow she feels more whole than before. I wonder what exactly did De La Fille do?”  
Djeeta looked over to De La Fille who was busy fussing over Serene’s wounds still and then looked back over the lake. She smiled, knowing it could not have been anything bad.  
“Well, let’s get back to the city. The others are waiting. We can ask her when things have settled down again.” Djeeta took Lyria by the hand.  
“Yeah, let’s go.” Lyria smiles and gripped back at Djeeta’s hand.

\---

 

“I merely used my Lithomancy to merge the Heart back into Aquias.” De La Fille stated matter of factly.  
“You merged it ‘back with her’?” Serene asked, flabbergasted.  
“Of course, your brother told us the story of how she gifted the Heart of Aquias to her lover as a show of love. I just thought ‘what if it being her heart was literal and that maybe your bloodline wasn’t actually bound to this island, but actually bound to the Heart itself’? De La Fille continued. “It is merely conjecture, but I believe that now that the Heart has returned to Aquias’ body, you are likely no longer bound to the stone and may freely leave as you please.”  
Serene’s expression was difficult to read. For years she had thought she was bound to the island itself, to hear that it was the Heart all along left her with mixed feelings. If her bloodline was bound to the stone, then what would have happened if she had truly managed to destroy it? There was no way to know but the thought weighed heavily on her.  
Maro bowed his head to De La Fille and thanked her for saving his sister, Aquias and the island.  
“There’s no need to bow your head.” De La Fille tried to act haughty but she blushed furiously nonetheless. “I did what I did for the Heart, I could not possibly stand by and see such a beautiful gem be destroyed.”  
The group separated from the siblings and headed back to the inn where the rest of the crew was waiting. The snowstorm had completely cleared up and the springs in the city had all thawed and regained their previous warmth.  
“Sounds like quite the day you had.” Vyrn was sprawled out on the inn floor and was listening to Lyria recount the details of the day to the group.  
Rackam entered the room and announced that they’d need to clear off the snow that piled up on the GranCypher’s deck before they could head off, so they’d be spending one last night in the hot spring inn.  
“I’ll be off to clear off the deck and make sure we’re ready to depart by tomorrow. Make sure to enjoy your last day here, get some rest. Especially you, Captain.” Rackam was already half way out the door as he nagged Djeeta like a concerned mother.

\---

 

“That really was quite the adventure.” Lyria sounded quite happy as she undressed.  
“Indeed, but truly, how is it that we always get caught up in such messes?” De La Fille lamented their terrible luck as she too took off her leggings.  
“Ehehe, it was fun and everything worked out for the best so let’s just forget it and relax for the rest of the day.” Djeeta said as she removed her dress.  
Lyria headed over to the door and opened it up to enter the outdoor hot spring. The three girls washed off their bodies and took turns washing each other’s hair and backs before entering the hot spring proper.  
“Ahhhhhh, this is heavenly.” De La Fille let out a long breath and sank into the warm water.  
“Yeah, I could do this everyday and never get sick of it.” Lyria agreed.  
“We can come back again after we find Estalucia.” Djeeta made a promise to herself to return one day.  
The girls chatted idly for some time before a ruckus was raised from the other side of the bamboo divider that divided them men’s and women’s section.  
“It’s a man’s DUTY to peek in the baths I tell you!” Soriz’s voice rang out from beyond the divider. “It is an offence to the women involved if we don’t make it clear we wish to see them!”  
“Ehhh, I dunno about that old man.” Vyrn was apparently over there as well and found Soriz’s argument unconvincing.  
“If you don’t stop the goddess of the springs will punish you.” Siegfried made a half-hearted plee to Soriz to stop.  
“HA! The goddess of the spring would be offended by your unenthusiasm!” Soriz’s voice was closer to the divider now, which slightly tilted towards the women’s side. He was likely trying to climb it.  
De La Fille and Lyria raised their knees and hands up to their chests expecting Soriz’s face to appear above the divider any second.  
FWOOSH!  
The sound of rushing water roared from the men’s section and an unconscious Soriz was flung into the air and over the roof of the inn and landed face first and naked in the snow on the street outside.  
The figure of a woman floated down from above and landed in the water next to the girls. Despite her more human appearance, with skin and hair instead of a clear, crystalline body, Lyria immediately recognized her.  
“Aquias! Did you come to save us from the peeker?” Lyria beamed and shimmied over next to the girl.  
“The Goddess of the Springs won’t forgive perverts who ruin others’ enjoyment of the springs my love enjoyed so much.” Her hair was white like the snow, but her eyes were a deep blue like Lapis Lazuli.  
“Are you really Aquias?” De La Fille looked at the girl in surprise.  
“I am. I have much to thank you for. I do not know if I can ever make up for what you have done here, but please remember that you are always welcome on Relne Island. I will see to it that you are treated like goddesses yourselves.” Aquias bowed so deeply that her face almost ended up below the waterline.  
“Ah, and one more thing.” Aquias floated over to Lyria and touch the gem on her chest. It lit up briefly with Aquias’ power. “If ever you have need of my power, please do not hesitate to call.”  
“Thank you!” Lyria beamed even brighter and hugged Aquias.  
Djeeta and De La Fille shared a glance and smiled along with the two other girls. For now, they were relaxing in preparation for the long journey ahead but their journey to the ends of the sky would bring them all many more challenges. But surely together, they could overcome them.


End file.
